jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Tofu Ono (Continuum-32145896)
Dr. Tofu Ono is the local chiropractor of Furinkan, where a runs his own clinic. As well as his many elderly patients, Dr. Tofu also helps out Akane and Ranma with the many bruises and dislocated joints they get from their fights. He is also very knowledgable of multiple martial arts techniques, but becomes extremely nervous whenever Kasumi's around due to his deep love for her. He defeated Soun’s eldest daughter Ka-Chu the Devil Slayer becoming her husband. Overview Tofu learned his basic craft of medicine from his father, and he learned the basics of his craft from his father. In fact there have been Tofus practicing medicine back for many generations, so even when he was a little boy he knew that he would grow up to be a doctor. Twelve years ago he first hung out his shingle in his office and it looked to him like he would be enjoying a nice, quiet time as a family physician taking care of the needs of ordinary people living in this prefecture. He was twenty six years old, a young man with bright prospects, and first among my many regular clients were the Tendos, beginning with their father, Soun, and his lovely wife, Kimiko. Soun Tendo was a pleasant sort of man who seemed to enjoy his life so very much, and the center of his world was his wife and their three children. Kimiko...now there was a rare flower of womanhood who could change her moods with the time of day, one minute all smiles and compliments, the next a real hellcat with a temper you wouldn't want to run afoul of. It could seem at first like Soun was a hen-pecked husband who did everything he could to stay on his wife's good side, but then you could see that the love went both ways in their household and that he was as much the center of her world as she was the sun about which he would orbit. That made it one of the hardest days for Tofu when he first diagnosed that there was something wrong with her. He had to refer Kimiko to a friend he knew to confirm his diagnosis, and then they ran the tests at the hospital and came back with a positive on her biopsy. Cervical Cancer. Soun was crushed, and his family...his family started to fall apart even before Kimiko was admitted on an emergency basis. To this day Tofu keeps asking himself if he could have made that diagnosis just a couple years sooner. He'd been treating Kimiko-san for three years before he noticed anything wrong with her. At first she simply complained about little things that no one took to be the early symptoms, but he should have known at once, and if she had confided in him sooner... he was trained to detect those signs. In the back of his mind he’s always somehow believed that he had failed her. Kimiko-san spoke to Tofu before she passed away, while she was still lucid enough to speak. She asked him to look after her family for her, to do all that he could to see that they were cared for and had competent medical attention. Tofu promised her that he would always be there to take care of her husband and children...and then she was gone. But what could he do to make up for her loss? Very little as it turned out. He could offer a sympathetic voice to her husband, but he was so much younger than Soun that Tofu almost felt like he was trying to offer advice to his own father. No, it fell upon someone else to pull the family back together, someone who turned out to be a lot more suited to the task than me. Kasumi, all of ten years of age yet somehow so much older and wiser in spirit. Even before her mother began therapy it was Kasumi who took up the burden of cooking and cleaning around the house and doing all the little tasks that she had originally learned from her mother. It was about this time that Tofu first began to take notice of her as something other than a patient. She had such a pleasant smile, and she was so kind towards everyone, and so patient even when dealing with her sisters, who were always getting into fights especially Akane. Tofu thought she was pretty remarkable, but over time he started to more and more see how remarkable she truly is. Her father...he had all but gone to pieces when his wife died. He stopped taking in students for the dojo, stopped training mostly, except for Akane. She became his only student after a while when Nabiki stopped training with her. Kasumi had already given up practicing the martial arts to devote her time completely to housework. If not for her Tofu was pretty certain that the family would not have survived the death of Kimiko. Tofu got to watch Kasumi and the others grow from little girls to young women over the next nine years time, and it was always a fascinating experience. Nabiki barely ever came around, didn't get into that many accidents or fights and actually seems to have been avoiding his clinic because of what it represents. She's always friendly towards him, but he doesn’t think she's all that comfortable around doctors. Neither is Akane, for the most part, though she seems to turn up on his doorstep about ten times more frequently than both of her two sisters put together. In Akane he see a lot of her mother, and she's actually quite cute when she smiles at you and apologizes for getting into yet another brawl. She's quite the Tomboy, and while he doesn’t think she'd care to admit it, I think she's actually flattered that so many boys in the past have wanted to date her. While Akane seems to be most recurring patient, and Nabiki hardly ever visits him at all, Kasumi is someone who has come by his clinic quite frequently, usually to offer him something she's baked with her own hands, or to talk with him about things she's interested in. In between going to school she's stopped by most often to borrow books from him or just to...talk a little. He could talk to her in those days...sort of. In fact he was able to help her learn Chinese so that she could read some of his books. But as she got older he started to more than notice that she was...kind of cute. In fact, it was about the time when she started to physically go through those changes that mark the transition point between pre-and-post adolescence. He doesn’t know what started to come over him but when Kasumi started to bleed down there it wasn't like she was a little girl any more. In fact she wasn't so little after a while and he started to notice that she wasn't just cute she was beautiful. Tofu found it harder and harder to concentrate in her presence, and every time she would show up he'd get this overwhelming urge to dance with Betty-chan. It originally belonged to his father, he used to play with her when I was a kid. He studied anatomy by memorizing the names of all the bones that she was composed of and comparing it with his father's charts on Shiatsu Nerve points. She's kind of like an old family friend, or a pet, or something. Well, anyway, it seemed a lot better to dance with her than to dance with...Kasumi. Tofu could never get the words out right, and her family needed her. Tofu couldn't exactly take her away from her home until her sisters were old enough to look after themselves, and her father he couldn't deprive him of the best part of his wife, not to marry an old guy who was more than twice her age. No matter how hard he tried he could never get control over himself, and just the mention of her name sometimes sent him off into fits and shivers. He doesn’t know why she affects him like that, what kind of a relationship can two people have if one of them is always acting like a love-sick puppy. But the fact is that he does love her Category:(Continuum-32145896)